


A kiss in the bath

by lexi_con



Series: 30 Days NSFW OTP challenge [2]
Category: Karneval
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Accidental Kissing, Bathrooms, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_con/pseuds/lexi_con
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareki just wanted a freaking bath, but what he got instead wasn't so bad.</p><p>30 days NSFW OTP challenge Day 2 - Kiss (naked)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss in the bath

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the OTP challenge is here!  
> You do not know how much I love Yoreki, I adore them to no end. Anyway this is my first piece ever written for them and I can almost hear the rust cranking in my imagination as I wrote the kiss. Should be a sign it's coming loose though, right?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short drabble!

Gareki didn’t really know what to think. He had come into the room intent on taking a bath, only noticing when he had already undressed with a towel around his hips that fucking Yogi was already sunken down in the hot water, oblivious to everything with his ears underwater.  
Walking out would be no problem, except that Gareki felt stupid for not noticing how the tub was occupied until he was about to step his foot in. The two alternatives left would be to wait for Yogi to wake up himself or to nudge him and demand that they switched places. One problem about that second thing though. It was fucking embarrassing, because Yogi had fucking Nyanperowna floaties and was stark naked.  
The choice was made for him though, because suddenly Yogi let out a pleased cat-like moan and sat up, bringing his hands to his hair to brush it out of his face. Then his pretty—no, not pretty, definitely not—purple eyes and his head turned, staring straight at Gareki’s towel-covered groin. At first only his golden eyebrows rose, but as soon as he realized someone else was there he yelped loudly and splashed water around himself violently, embarrassedly trying to cover his naked lower half with his hands.  
“G-Gareki-kun, what are you doing in here?” Yogi asked shakily, gaze darting everywhere but up.  
“I was going to have a bath,” Gareki responded stiffly. His cheeks were just a little red, but it had everything to do with the hot, damp air and nothing with Yogi naked.  
“Oh, o-of course you are! Um, I haven’t shampooed yet, so if you just wait a bit?” Yogi smiled nervously, closing his legs and pointing to the yellow bottle with Nyanperowna on it. Typical.  
“Sure. Fine,” Gareki snapped curtly, turning around and walking over to the sink, leaning against it as he waited. Almost immediately the air was filled with a flowery, sweet scent as Yogi rubbed the shampoo into his hair, making it look like he had a white afro. Totally ridiculous.  
Something that was even more ridiculous was how fucking sensual it looked when the foam slid down his body as he rinsed it out with the shower head. It dipped into the creases between his defined muscles, flowing over his naked chest and back and smoothing his hair down against his scalp. The warm water must be feeling good, because Yogi was sighing and moaning quietly in pleasure.  
Gareki was so distracted he didn’t notice how he was staring until Yogi asked for a towel. It was also not until he was moving to get one that he noticed that his cock was hard as a fucking rock. Praying to the gods that Yogi was still too embarrassed to look his way, Gareki approached the tub, holding a large, pink towel in front of himself as a precaution, reaching it out before turning around swiftly under the guise of giving the blond privacy as he stood up.  
“Thank you, Gareki-kun,” Yogi mumbled, the water splashing as he stood and stepped out on the fluffy mat on the floor.  
Gareki turned around and stopped in his tracks, gaping stupidly. Yogi’s hair was still wet, but it had started to curl up naturally again, half of it falling over his face again. Being so good looking when getting out of the bath must be illegal, and such villainous things must be punished.  
“Gareki-kun, what’s wro—“ Yogi started and finished in a muffled whimper when Gareki pulled his stupid face into a kiss.  
They stood silent for a few seconds, before Yogi realized what was going on and started protesting by raising his hands and helplessly waving them back and forth. The moment he tried to speak Gareki took the opportunity to shove his tongue between his lips, swallowing the shocked sounds Yogi tried to let out. At first, Gareki got no response; the other’s mouth was lame against the coaxing. Then, as if by magic, Yogi seemed to melt, arms falling down to rest at Gareki’s hips and head angling just a little to the side.  
Of course, Yogi’s tongue started to move, gliding, probing and curling against Gareki’s own. The heat was suddenly unbearable, so he backed the blonde up against the wall, pushing their bodies together as the kiss deepened. Yogi was pushing back gently but insistently, exploring Gareki’s mouth, tasting the weird mix of steak and coffee. The way Yogi knew exactly when to yield and when to meet was amazing, and if he hadn’t started sinking down along the wall on his own Gareki was pretty sure he would drop him because it felt too damn good.  
Well on the floor, Gareki pulled away, looking into purple, lust hazed eyes. He really didn’t know what to think, he had come into the bathroom intent on taking a bath, not to find out Yogi might as well be the best kisser in the world.


End file.
